1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer.
2. Background Technology
A developer in which a toner made up of a material containing a pigment or other such colorant and a binder resin is dispersed in an electrically insulating carrier liquid (insulating liquid) is known as a developer used to develop electrostatic latent images formed on a latent image carrier.
Resin materials such as epoxy resins, polyester resins, and styrene-acrylic ester copolymers have been used for the toner particles that make up such developers (see Patent Literature 1, for example). These resin materials are easy to handle, the resulting images have good color expression, and good fixing characteristics are obtained.
Nevertheless, the resin materials used as the constituent material of toner particles generally have a negative charge themselves, so it is difficult to apply them to toner particles (a developer) with a positive charge. It is also possible to add a charge control agent to toner particles containing such a resin material to make the charge positive, but it is difficult to achieve an adequate amount of charge.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-219380 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.